


Come in, the water's warm

by will_p



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Frottage, M/M, Water Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Quindi, ecco, il percorso che l’ha portato da un punto A (il suo letto, quella mattina) ad un punto B (con l’acqua alla vita nella spiaggia privata di Steve, ora) è chiaro e cristallino, ma ora che le onde gli scivolano sulla pancia facendolo rabbrividire sta iniziando a farsi domande sulla propria sanità mentale, o sulla brutta influenza di Steve sulla capacità di giudizio altrui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt _Danny/Steve, "Provami che sai nuotare."_ Non è Natale senza [p0rnfest](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1076500.html)

Danny non ha idea di come sia finito in una situazione del genere. O meglio, la successione degli eventi è chiara, ma non riesce a capire quale sinapsi gli abbia fatto cortocircuito perché _permettesse_ agli eventi di prendere quella piega.   
  
Era andato a casa di Steve perché era domenica e ormai è quello che fa le domeniche senza Grace, andare da Steve e prendere possesso della sua cucina, criticare tutto quello che trova in frigo e poi piazzarsi sul suo divano per tutta la giornata. Tanto più che Steve aveva ricevuto precisi ordini dal dottore di stare fermo e non stressare i muscoli maltrattati _saltando giù da un autobus in fiamme_ (sul serio, in fiamme, Danny odia i trasporti pubblici di quest’isola), quindi doveva assicurarsi che stesse effettivamente fermo e, in caso contrario, trascinarlo sul divano e sederglisi sopra per tutto il giorno. La prospettiva lo rendeva molto più allegro di quanto avrebbe dovuto.   
  
Comunque, era andato da Steve, era entrato, aveva cercato dappertutto e non l’aveva trovato, perciò era uscito ed eccolo lì, Steve, a sguazzare spensierato come una paperella a qualche metro da riva (aveva avuto almeno la decenza di non mettersi a mollo in mezzo all’oceano, come al solito). Quindi gli era marciato incontro, prendendo fiato per la tirata che si stava giusto preparando, si era fermato ad un passo dall’acqua con le mani piantate sui fianchi e poi l’aveva insultato finché Steve non si era fermato, tirando fuori la testa dall’acqua per guardarsi intorno perplesso. Poi l’aveva visto e aveva sorriso in una maniera che decisamente non aveva fatto addolcire Danny all’istante, nossignore.   
  
«Danno!»   
  
«Niente “Danno!” con me, Steven! Non funziona con Gracie e di sicuro non funzionerà con te, quindi gira il timone e vieni subito qui!»   
  
Steve si era voltato nella sua direzione, in effetti, poi il suo sorriso si era trasformato in quello che voleva dire altri autobus in fiamme, e aveva fatto un paio di bracciate all’indietro. «Vieni a prendermi allora.»   
  
«Steve, non hai cinque anni, Dio sa quanto vorrei che avessi cinque anni così potrei proibirti una volta per tutte di giocare con le granate ma _non hai cinque anni_ , esci da lì.»   
  
«Andiamo, Danny,» un’altra braccia al largo «Provami che sai nuotare.»   
  
A quel punto Danny avrebbe potuto fare un centinaio di cose – mandare tutto al diavolo, urlargli addosso fino a farlo diventare sordo, tornare in casa a prendere una delle sue suddette granate e _pescarcelo_ –, anzi, un milione di cose, nessuna delle quali era togliersi le scarpe mentre attaccava i bottoni della camicia. Quella sinapsi doveva essere esplosa ed aver fatto terra bruciata tutt’intorno, perché gli era sembrato così normale. È che era _stanco_ di parlare e parlare e parlare e poi vedere Steve ignorarlo puntualmente e partire a testa bassa contro qualcosa da cui prima o poi non sarebbe tornato; era dannatamente stanco e calarsi i pantaloni e abbandonare tutto sulla spiaggia gli era sembrata una boccata d’aria fresca.   
  
Quindi, ecco, il percorso che l’ha portato da un punto A (il suo letto, quella mattina) ad un punto B (con l’acqua alla vita nella spiaggia privata di Steve, ora) è chiaro e cristallino, ma ora che le onde gli scivolano sulla pancia facendolo rabbrividire sta iniziando a farsi domande sulla propria sanità mentale, o sulla brutta influenza di Steve sulla capacità di giudizio altrui. Non è da lui fare le cose a metà, però.   
  
Fa un respiro profondo e si tuffa in avanti, chiudendo gli occhi più contro la sensazione dell’acqua che lo avvolge completamente che contro il bruciore del sale, riemerge con un colpo di gambe e raggiunge Steve in una manciata di – precise ed eleganti – bracciate.   
  
«Sei contento ora, sì? Tadan, so nuotare, sorpresa, ora vogliamo _uscire di qui_ così possiamo andare a mettere l’annuncio sui giornali e…»   
  
Steve però… be’. Steve ha gli occhi spalancati e scuri e lo sta fissando come se non l’avesse mai visto in vita sua, muovendosi solo e soltanto per non andare giù come un pezzo di piombo. Danny si rende improvvisamente conto di essere in mutande davanti al suo partner e c’è un motivo se non era mai andato al mare con lui, o in piscina, o in uno spogliatoio, ed è che non sapeva come avrebbe reagito se Steve si fosse messo a guardarlo… proprio come lo sta guardando ora.   
  
La risposta a questo enigma è: in maniere molto, molto inappropriate.   
  
«Sai nuotare,» ripete Steve, con la voce lievemente strozzata, facendo scivolare lo sguardo lungo il collo, le spalle, la clavicola di Danny; poi, come riscuotendosi, con un po’ d’indignazione, «Sai nuotare _bene_.»   
  
«Ci fanno fare dei corsi, sai, all’Accademia, non possono permettersi poliziotti che vanno a fondo, mi sorprende che non ci sia scritto nel mio curriculum – che hai letto, vero? Certo che l’hai letto, sarà stata la prima cosa che hai fatto prima di assumermi, no, aspetta, _trascinarmi nel tuo vortice di follia_ …» È un flusso di coscienza, se ne rende conto, ma è _in mutande davanti a Steve_ ed è drammaticamente conscio di ogni proprio movimento, e si sente goffo come se avesse dei pesi alle caviglie e le mani di due taglie sbagliate e Steve lo sta ancora guardando in quella maniera, quella che gli fa imprecare mentalmente di essere così pallido da arrossire fino all’ombelico ogni volta.   
  
«Non c’era scritto che sapessi nuotare… così,» dice, con un gesto stizzito della mano perché evidentemente nel suo vocabolario non esiste una parola per descrivere lo stile di Danny. _Così come,_ vorrebbe chiedergli Danny, _agilmente? Splendidamente? Olimpionicamente?_ , se non fosse che Steve si sta avvicinando e Danny è un po’ impegnato a non farsi venire un infarto per vomitargli altre parole addosso.   
  
«Ci metterò delle foto,» gracchia, e dal modo in cui Steve inspira lentamente non era proprio la cosa più adatta da dire. Poi i suoi piedi grattano il fondo e si ferma un secondo, disorientato, cercando di capire quando sono andati così indietro e se Steve si fermerà mai o continuerà ad avanzare con quella luce negli occhi e in quel caso che cosa dovrebbe fare _lui_.   
  
Come se Steve fosse capace di fermarsi.   
  
E allora un’altra sinapsi fa _pam!_ e al diavolo tutto, pensa Danny. Prende il viso di Steve tra le mani e si spinge sul fondo e gli salta letteralmente addosso, schiacciando le labbra contro le sue.   
  
Steve reagisce subito perché non sia mai che venga preso in contropiede, il bastardo, passa un braccio attorno alla sua vita e gli infila una mano tra i capelli bagnati e risponde al bacio con la stessa disperazione di Danny. C’è un attimo in cui Danny è convinto che annegheranno, così, appiccicati come ragazzini alle prime armi (e la cosa brutta è che _non gli importa_ ) finché Steve non lo spinge un po’ all’indietro perché quel dannato gigante tocca benissimo e Danny capisce che l’unica contromossa possibile è avvinghiarglisi addosso.   
  
Il ringhio soffocato di Steve quando stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi va dritto alla sua eccitazione. È ridicolmente semplice premerglisi addosso come una seconda pelle, strusciarsi con una spinta lunga e deliberata contro il suo costume mentre riprende il controllo del bacio e da scontro urgente e confuso lo trasforma in qualcosa di più lento, intimo, bollente, passando la lingua sulle sue labbra prima di succhiare piano quello inferiore.   
  
«Danny,» soffia Steve contro la sua bocca, guardandolo con un fuoco negli occhi che avrebbe incenerito tutti i suoi vestiti, se non fossero stati sulla spiaggia a prendere sabbia, poi gli bacia la gola e se lo spinge contro il bacino prendendolo per i fianchi e _cazzo_. Steve avrà pure il costume – ingiustizia, totale ingiustizia, deve scomparire subito – ma lui ha del cotone fradicio addosso che è come se non esistesse, quando la sua erezione sfrega deliziosamente contro quella di Steve o quando le mani di Steve scivolano sul suo sedere e lo stringono come se fossero fatte per quello. Nella nebbia di bisogno e desideri repressi troppo a lungo realizza che Steve lo sta praticamente tenendo in braccio, e che è una cosa per cui normalmente gli avrebbe tirato un pugno ma qui, nell’acqua, sembra semplicemente _naturale_. Prende Steve per i capelli costringendolo a staccarsi dal suo collo, per quanto piacevole possa essere, e gli dà un bacio che non lascia spazio a fraintendimenti.   
  
Quello, o il suo armeggiare con i lacci del costume di Steve per farlo sparire dalla faccia della terra.   
  
« _Cristo_ ,» ansima Steve, che da bravo partner porta subito i rinforzi abbassando le mutande di Danny e se prima avere le sue mani addosso gli faceva girare la testa non è nulla in confronto ad ora, la maniera in cui sembra tutto ovattato ma anche impossibilmente caldo e deciso, poi una delle mani di Steve è sul suo cazzo e Danny deve, _deve_ baciarlo ancora. Spinge nella sua presa, fluida e perfetta, spinge cercando di sfregarglisi addosso il più possibile finché Steve non inizia ad accarezzare insieme le loro erezioni con quella sua mano grande e ruvida e Danny potrebbe andare avanti così per ore.   
  
O, okay, ancora poco, ma è il sentimento che conta.   
  
«Così, piccolo,» ansima, mordendosi un labbro mentre Steve passa il pollice sulla sua punta e inarcando la schiena. Steve non risponde ma non stacca gli occhi dai suoi, le pupille dilatate all’inverosimile in cui può vedere il suo controllo incrinarsi e frantumarsi lentamente, perdendo via via coordinazione finché non sono soltanto frizione e urgenza e le sue mani dappertutto.   
  
L’orgasmo di Danny è come un pugno allo stomaco, improvviso e mozzafiato, chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte a quella di Steve e impreca e sente l’altro fare un piccolo gemito straziato che lo costringe a riaprire gli occhi, perché non può perdersi uno spettacolo del genere. L’espressione di Steve potrebbe farlo venire _di nuovo_ , se non stesse già tremando per gli ultimi echi di piacere.   
  
Poi, benché starsene così stretto a Steve sia davvero davvero piacevole e restare in questa posizione a mollo non gli dia per niente fastidio al ginocchio, il freddo lo convince a districarsi dall’abbraccio. Steve fa un verso scontento e tenta di trasformarsi in un polpo, ma Danny è risoluto. «Steve, è freddo, abbiamo appena fatto sesso in mezzo al mare, ci manca solo che escano i tuoi vicini a vedere che tempo fa: andiamo dentro.»   
  
«Basta fare un po’ di movimento per riscaldarsi,» e la cosa brutta è che non lo intende nemmeno come doppio senso, il pazzo, è seriamente pronto a farsi un paio di chilometri in stile farfalla e poi magari una bella corsa intorno all’isola. E Danny trova tutto questo adorabile, santo cielo, in che razza di pasticcio si è ficcato.   
  
«No, Steven,» annuncia deciso, si stacca e saltella verso la riva con tutta la dignità di un uomo che non può notare perché ha le mutande alle ginocchia. «E procurami un paio di mutande pulite.»   
  
«Quello che ti serve è un costume,» dice Steve, guardandolo uscire dall’acqua con uno sguardo che lascia piuttosto intendere che non gli dispiacerebbe se restasse nudo per sempre.   
  
«A che mi servirebbe un costume, non farò mai il bagno, dovrei sprecare soldi per sport?»   
  
«Hai appena fatto il bagno.»   
  
«È così che chiameresti quello che abbiamo appena fatto, Steve, “bagno”?»   
  
Steve sorride, il sorriso ridicolo e felice che lo fa sembrare un labrador e, accidentalmente, fa accartocciare lo stomaco di Danny in mille nodi, e lo prende per la vita come nella scena finale di un film romantico. «Ammetti che ti piace il mare, Danno,» mormora sulle sue labbra, e okay, Danny potrebbe anche ammetterlo, in fondo, nella privacy della sua testa.


End file.
